<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drowning Between Your Thighs by lilolilyrae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147997">Drowning Between Your Thighs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae'>lilolilyrae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rough Oral Sex, tog femslash fortnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the tags :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drowning Between Your Thighs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784412">Made of Star Stuff</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517">MayQueen517</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the TOG Femslash Fortnight thursday prompt: showing intimacy. </p><p>Inspired by the line: <i>'Quynh loses herself to it, thinking that drowning between Andromache's thighs wouldn't be the worst thing to happen in their many years together and apart.'</i></p><p>I actually wanted to make this a bit longer, but then I realised that it is 420 words long, laughed out loud and am now posting it as is! <br/>(Might go over it and repost some day later tho when I have more time)</p><p>Spoilery tws in endnote!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy sobbs as Quynh presses two fingers against the sweet spot inside her while licking at her clit in rapid movements.</p><p>The simultaneous assault of her clit and her inner walls has her close to the edge already, only amplified by the fact that this is <em>Quynh</em>.</p><p>Not a toy, not a random one-night-stand, not her own hand- Quynh.</p><p>Finally.</p><p>She has been back with her for over a month now, but it still feels new- and the sex is only getting better each time as they are getting reaquainted with each other's bodies.</p><p> </p><p>As Andy is getting closer and closer, she presses up against Quynh, who moves even faster, not even drawing away to breathe as she fucks and licks Andy closer and closer to completion.</p><p>When she comes, Andromache sees stars in front of her eyes.</p><p>Her hands tense in Quynh's hair and on the mattress, her back arches, her lips forming a silent <em>oh</em>.</p><p> </p><p>When she comes down from her high, Quynh has stilled between her thighs, her fingers still buried inside of her but unmoving, her lips no longer touching her clit.</p><p>On the one hand, Andy is glad that she doesn't try to make her come again because she is not at all sure whether or not she could handle the overstimulation right now, on the other hand she really wishes Quynh was closer to her, and she strokes over her cheek and shoulder, beckoning her to come up for a hug.</p><p>Quynh still doesn't move.</p><p>In fact, she doesn't move at all, not even a twitch, not even a breath...</p><p>"...Quynh?"</p><p>Andy moves back and Quynh's fingers slips out of her as she sits up, somehow lifeless as they fall to the mattress.</p><p>"<em>Quynh?!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>With a <em>gasp</em>, Quynh comes back to life, blinking up at Andromache.</p><p>Andy stares at her.</p><p>"...Quynh?"</p><p>"Did-" Quynh has to cough before she can speak properly. "did you come?" </p><p>"That's your concern??? You just died"</p><p>A smile spreads over Quynh's face and she moves up, over Andy.</p><p>"You were worried..."</p><p>"You're unbelievable! But yes, yes I did come. You were amazing." Andy has to laugh despite herself.</p><p>"Not sorry, then." Quynh says, quite smugly so.</p><p>Andy rolls her eyes and presses a chaste kiss to her lips. "You're still not doing that again. Ever. Remember to breathe next time!"</p><p>"Oh, but then I will not get you off so quickly, Anh!" </p><p>"I don't care!" Andy grabs a pillow from the bed and whacks Quynh over the head with it</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tws:<br/>- Temporary character death<br/>- Necrophilia? She dies during sex, but like, she also comes back... xD </p><p>If you liked this silly little story based on the idea that Quynh might not have a reflex against suffocation anymore after so long under the sea, do let me know!</p><p>A longer Andromaquynh fanfic (that I'll hopefully manage to upload the last chapter of today!) is <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795770/chapters/65369455">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>